For You
by Dewi729
Summary: Semua hanya untuknya. Hanya Dia alasan aku bertahan didunia. Akan ku korbankan semua untuknya. sekalipun itu nyawa./ Terlalu banyak yang ia beri sampai aku tidak mampu lagi untuk menghitungnya. Aku selalu merepotkannya. Membuatnya kesulitan dengan segal tingkahku. Namun kini aku ingin membantunya./ Gomen republish kemarin ada kesalahan.
1. Chapter 1

For You

disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

pairing : Naruhina

Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

warning : pasaran, typo dimana mana,OCC dll.

Chapter 1

"Huh...huh... ugh." Suara nafas dalam dan memburu membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya seakan merasakan hal yang sama. Begitu sulit dan menyakitkannya melihat seseorang menderita seperti itu apalagi jika yang sedang kesulitan bernafas itu adalah seorang bocah berusia 14 tahun.

"Hiks... hiks... Aniki kenapa?" suara tangis dari seorang bocah yang umurnya baru sepuluh tahun dengan wajah serupa namun rambut yang berbeda – rambutnya berwarna merah mencolok. Dia begitu ketakutan dan khawatir pada seseorang yang ia panggil kakak itu.

"Huh...huh... Men-menma... huh... to-tolong am-bil botol ke-kecil dilaci... ugh..." segera saja langkah kecil bocah itu berlari menuju laci dikamar sang kakak. Dengan bercucuran air mata dan panik anak tersebut mengobrak abrik semua isi laci dan mendapatkan sebuah benda seperti botol yang dimaksud kakaknya. Langkah kecilnya langsung berlari menuju sang kakak yang terlihat begitu tersiksa.

"Aniki ini." Sodornya yang segera diambil oleh sang kakak. Meski dengan gemetar tangan kecilnya berhasil memberikan inhaler itu untuk mengurangi rasa sesak didada kakaknya. Setelah lima menit barulah nafas itu kembali normal. Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin dan wajahnya pun tampak pucat namun sebuah senyum ia berikan kepada seseorang yang sedang menghawatirkannya.

"Hiks... Aniki sudah baikan?" tanya Menma masih sesenggukan, dia benar-benar takut melihat kakaknya kesakitan seperti itu.

"Aniki baik-baik saja. Terimakasih." Ucapnya dengan senyum yang begitu hangat. Tanpa diduga sang adik segera naik keatas kasur dan memeluknya erat.

"Jangan tinggalkan Menma. Kaa-san dan Tou-san tidak pernah pulang. Jangan tinggalkan Menma sendiri." Pelukan itu semakin erat seakan jika ia melepaskan seseorang yang jadi panutannya itu ia akan pergi juga meninggalkannya sendiri. Airmatanya membasahi piyama yang dipakai kakaknya.

"Aniki tak akan meninggalkanmu. Apapun yang terjadi." Ikrarnya dan membalas pelukan dari sang adik. Airmatanya tak dapat ia bendung lagi. Naruto sangat menyayangi adiknya itu apapun yang terjadi dia akan menjaga adiknya bahkan nyawa pun akan ia berikan pada sang adik asalkan ia selalu melihat senyum adiknya. Ketukan pintu membuat mereka mengalihkan perhatian pada seseorang yang akan masuk. Seorang lelaki paruh baya masuk keruangan dengan tergesa, dia terlihat sangat khawatir saat tadi samar-samar ia mendengar isak tangis dari kamar tuannya.

"Tuan muda baik-baik saja?" tanya panik bahkan sampai memeriksa setiap inci dari tubuh majikannya.

"Semua baik-baik saja paman." Ya memang semua baik-baik saja saat ini. Dan ia akan berusaha untuk membuatnya baik-baik saja sampai kedepannya.

.

.

.

Brank

Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan sembarangan dibarengi dengan decakan sebal dan larangan sekertarisnya tak membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian dari leptop yang sedang ia gunakan. Ia sudah tahu siapa yang berani dengan kurang ajarnya memasuki ruangannya dan membuat sekertarisnya kesal setiap ia datang.

"Sopanlah sedikit meski ini kantor kakakmu." Ungkap lelaki dewasa yang menjadi seketaris sekaligus tangan kanan kakaknya yang masih tetap tenang meski adiknya membuat kehebohan lagi dikantor pada saat jam kerja.

"Ayolah Shika-nii. Aku hanya ingin bertemu Aniki." Ucapnya memutar bola matanya bosan pada sekertaris yang juga sahabat kakaknya itu.

"Ck, kau tidak jauh berbeda dengannya. Semaumu sajalah tapi jangan ganggu kakakmu." Ucapnya malas dan pergi dari ruangan atasannya itu. Menma berjalan menuju kakaknya yang masih saja fokus pada leptopnya.

"Aniki." Panggilnya untuk mendapat perhatian dari kakaknya.

"Hm." Hanya gumaman respon yang ia dapat, kakaknya tidak berhenti dari aktivitasnya.

"Aniki lihat aku." Ucap Menma dengan nada kesal. Dia hampir merampas dan membanting leptop yang sedari tadi jadi pusat perhatian kakaknya itu.

"Ada apa?" akhirnya Naruto memberi perhatian pada adiknya yang sudah mulai cemberut itu, meraju seperti halnya bocah meski umurnya tidak layak disebut bocah lagi. Menma menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucurkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil padahal usianya sudah 18 tahun.

"Aku ingin kuliah diAmerika." Ucapnya yang menyampaikan tujuannya datang kekantor Kakaknya itu. Sang kakak adalah walinya dan pengganti orang tua baginya dari umur 10 tahun. Jadi hal wajar bukan jika ia harus meminta izin kakaknya itu untuk urusan masa depannya.

"Kau tetap kuliah diTokyo. Tidak ada luar Negeri. Laju pendidikan jepang lebih maju dari pada Amerika." Tegas Naruto.

"Ayolah Aniki aku ingin mandiri. Aku tidak ingin selalu bergantung pada Aniki." Menma mengelurkan jurus andalannya untuk meluluhkan hati sang kakak yang biasanya selalu berhasil. Tampak memelas dan penuh harap untuk apa yang dia inginkan bisa terwujud.

"Jika kau nekat pergi jangan harap Aniki masih hidup." Ucap Naruto mutlak yang kali ini tidak mempan dengan jurus andalan adiknya.

"ANIKI!" teriak Menma tak suka saat kakaknya itu membawa hal-hal berbau kematian.

"OK AKU AKAN TETAP DIJEPANG. TAPI UNIVERSITASNYA AKU PILIH SENDIRI." Ucap Menma kesal, dia tidak ingin kehilangan Kakaknya. Dia tahu apa yang diucapkan kakanya bukan hanya gertakan saja. Dia kenal betul kakaknya, apa yang diucapkan kakaknya sudah pasti akan dilakukannya. Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Mengenai jurusan –"

"Aku pilih sendiri. Aku akan tetap tinggal dirumah jika itu yang Aniki takutkan." Naruto menghela nafas melihat adiknya yang kali ini sepertinya marah padanya. Tidak pernah sekalipun Menma memotong ucapannya.

"Aku pergi. Aku akan mencari Universitanya sekarang." Ucap Menma yang kesal dan menutup pintu dengan cara yang tidak sopan – membanting.

Brank

Naruto menghela nafas, nafasnya terasa sedikit sesak. Segera saja ia mengambil inhaler untuk meredakan rasa sesak itu. Tak lama sekertarisnya datang dengan 5 berkas baru yang harus diperiksanya.

"Kita butuh perbaikan lagi. Pintu itu selalu rusak saat Menma kemari. Sekarang apa lagi?" tanya Shikamaru yang langsung menyodorkan kumpulan berkas yang sudah ia seleksi dan butuh Naruto periksa. Setiap Menma berkunjung kekantor pasti dia selalu merusak pintu dalam keadaan senang maupun marah. Jadi Shikamaru sudah paham untuk selalu menyiapkan perbaikan jika adik sahabatnya itu datang.

"Urusan kuliahnya." Jawab Naruto kalem.

"Lalu?" tanya Shikamaru yakin jika bukan hanya itu yang membuat Menma sampai terlihat sangat marah dengan Naruto. Memang sudah kebiasaan Menma jika dia menginginkan sesuatu namun sang kakak tak mau memenuhi pasti dia akan mengamuk meski tetap menurut pada kakaknya. Mau bagaimana pun Menma sangat menyayangi Kakaknya dan tidak mau kehilangan seseorang yang sangat dia sayangi itu. Shikamaru pun paham akan hal itu karna ia sudah mengenal Naruto dan Menma sejak masuk sekolah dasar. Masalah yang sering mereka hadapi pun ia tahu karna ia sudah terlalu sering menjadi tempat berkeluh kesah Naruto jika ia sedang terlalu pusing menghadapi masa adiknya. Hidup tanpa orang tua dimasa pertumbuhan sangat menyulitkan bagi Naruto apalagi dia harus menghidupi dan menjaga adiknya seorang diri.

"Dia ingin kuliah keluar negeri. Dan aku tidak mengijinkannya."

"Kenapa kau tak mengijinkannya saja?"

"Akan sulit mengawasinya jika dia berada disana."

"Apa kau tidak terlalu mengengkangnya Naruto. Aku rasa Menma sudah cukup dewasa untuk bisa mandiri. Kau pun mengenal betul adikmu bagaimana bukan?" tanya Shikamaru heran karna tidak biasanya jika tentang pendidikan Naruto tidak menyetujui keinginan Menma.

"Karna itu aku terlalu khawatir padanya. Dia belum tahu kejamnya dunia. Dia satu-satunya yang kumiliki Shika, hanya dia yang kujaga juga alasan untuk aku tetap hidup."

"Aku mengerti. Namun sesekali berikan kepercayaan padanya untuk memilih."

"Ya. Asalkan dia tidak lepas dari pengawasanku aku akan membebaskannya memilih." Shikamaru mengangguk dan segera pamit kembali keruangannya untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan yang lain.

.

.

.

Menma mengerutu sepanjang perjalananya menuju lahan basmen tempat ia memarkirkan mobilnya. Dia benar-benar kesal pada kakaknya yang kali ini benar-benar memaksanya untuk mengalah – biasanya Naruto mengalah akan segala keinginan adiknya. Tak biasanya kakaknya itu melarangnya. Apalagi sampai mengancam dengan taruhan nyawanya sendiri. Jelas ia mau tidak mau harus menuruti. Ia sangat menyayangi kakaknya itu, hanya kakaknyalah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki. Setelah tahu jika orang tuanya telah tiada diumurnya yang ke12 hanya kakaknya tempatnya bersandar dan berpegangan. Kakaknya sudah banyak mengorbankan sesuatu untuk kebahagiannya selama ini. Sejak orang tuanya meninggal kakaknya yang masih sangat muda harus memimpin perusahaan keluarga dengan mengorbankan masa remajanya. Merawatnya seorang diri, mengajarinya, melindunginya dan bekerja disaat bersamaan. Rasanya sulit membayangkan jika harus berada diposisi kakaknya. itu.

"Baka Aniki. Kenapa Aniki tidak mau mengalah sih." Karna terlalu asik menggerutu ia tidak melihat seorang gadis yang sedang terburu-buru berlari kecil kearahnya. Tabrakan tidak dapat terelakan lagi.

Brukk

"Ittai... Ck, kuso. Lihat-lihat jika sedang jalan." Gerutu Menma memandang kesal seseorang yang juga ikut merintih dan terduduk dilantai.

"Go-gomenasai... aku buru-buru. Sekali lagi gomenasai." Ucap gadis itu yang segera bangkit dan meneruskan langkahnya yang sedikit berlari memasuki kantor Namikaze Corp. Menma terpana melihat kecantikan gadis yang baru ditambraknya meski ini pertemuan pertamanya ia sudah jatuh cinta dengan gadis itu. Suaranya yang lembut, parasnya yang cantik, kulitnya putih dan mulus tanpa gores, serta tubuhnya yang begitu menggiurkan. Benar-benar gambaran sempurna dari seorang wanita. Belum pernah sekalipun ia begitu terpesona dengan seorang gadis seperti ini.

"Kirei.." gumam Menma tanpa sadar, ia bangun dari jatuhnya dan segera menuju mobil lamborgine keluaran terbaru berwarna merah. Sampai dimobilnya pun ia masih tersenyum membayangkan kecantikan gadis yang baru ditamuinya itu. Dia harus bertanya pada kakaknya nanti, mungkin saja kakaknya mengenalnya mengingat gadis itu memasuki perusahaan yang dipimpin kakaknya itu.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu mengalihakan sebentar perhatian Naruto pada berkas yang tengah dibacanya. Setelah mengijinkan orang tersebut masuk dia mendengar suara langkah perlahan mendekatinya bersamaan dengan suara nafas yang belum teratur. Hal tersebut tentu mengalihkan perhatian Naruto pada berkas yang dibacanya. Naruto tersenyum pada seseorang yang berada didepannya.

"Huh... gomen Naruto-kun aku terlambat." Ucap seorang gadis cantik bersurai dark blue yang nafasnya belum teratur. Naruto tetap tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada gadis tersebut mengisyaratkan agar ia mendekat. Gadis itu menurut dan segera menuju Naruto. Saat jarak itu semakin mendekat secara tiba-tiba Naruto menarik tangan gadis itu. Karna belum siap dengan gerakan Naruto mau tak mau gadis itu akhirnya terduduk dipangkuan Naruto.

"Na-naruto-kun!" pekik gadis itu kaget. Namun segera terdiam saat Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya dipundaknya.

"Ada apa?" tanya gadis itu khawatir, apalagi saat mendengar nafas Naruto mulai tidak teratur dan wajahnya yang berkeringat dingin.

"Naruto-kun mana inhalermu. Kau sakitkan." Gadis itu menjadi panik saat nafas Naruto sudah sangat pendek, dia segera menggeledah jas Naruto tempat baisanya Naruto meletakkan inhalernya. Setelah mendapatkannya ia segera membantu Naruto untuk memakainya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya khawatir karna sedari tadi Naruto tak bicara.

"Hinata biarkan aku seperti ini sebentar saja." Ucap Naruto lirih, Hinata mengerti saat ini Naruto butuh tempat untuk bersandar. Dan ia akan membiarkan dirinya menjadi tempat bersandar Naruto selalu dan selamanya. Tangan Hinata tak diam saja ia mengelus kepala Naruto dan sesekali mencium kepalanya untuk menenangkan Naruto.

"Kau mau bercerita?" tanya Hinata perlahan. Dia tidak akan memaksa Naruto jika ia tidak ingin bicara.

"Menma sepertinya akan membenciku. Dia benar-benar marah padaku kali ini. Baru kali ini aku melarangnya melakukan hal yang dia mau." Ucap Naruto dengan nafas yang mulai normal, dia memang selalu nyaman jika didekat Hinata.

"Aku mengancamnya dengan nyawaku agar ia tetap dijepang. Meski dia menuruti ancamanku aku tahu dia sangat marah padaku." Elusan Hinata pada rambut Naruto terhenti. Ia terkejut saat tahu kekasihnya itu mengancam adiknya dengan nyawanya sendiri.

"Kau terlalu keras Naruto-kun. Kau bisa menggunakan cara yang lebih lembut lagi. Dia masih remaja dan butuh perhatian. Kau tahu itu kan?" ucap Hinata yang meski cukup marah namun masih mengeluarkan suara lembut yang mampu menenangkan Naruto. Naruto pun tahu jika Hinata marah padanya.

"Hanya dia dan kau yang aku punya Hinata. Hanya kalian alasan aku hidup. Hal itu terpaksa aku lakukan agar ia tetap selalu dalam pengawasanku." Naruto semakin membenamkan kepala diceruk leher Hinata. Menghirup wangi lavender yang selalu mampu menenangkannya. Hinata tahu Naruto sangat mencintai adiknya. Dia mengenal Naruto sejak sekolah dasar. Ia tahu masa-masa sulit yang telah Naruto hadapi saat harus membesarkan adiknya seorang diri.

"Aku mengerti Naruto-kun sangat menyayangi Menma. Meski aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya aku yakin ia juga sangat menyayangi Naruto-kun. Bicaralah baik-baik dengannya, ia pasti akan mendengarkanmu." Ucap Hinata lembut, Naruto mengangguk masih dalam posisinya.

"Kau sudah makan siang?"tanya Hinata saat melihat jam dinding diruangan yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang.

"Belum." Jawab Naruto jujur dan membuat Hinata menghela nafas lelah dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa belum? Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Asmamu bisa mudah kambuh saat kau kelelahan." Omel Hinata yang kali ini benar-benar marah. Dia memandang Naruto tajam dan pandangan itu membuat Naruto sedikit takut.

"Mmm... aku lupa." Ucap Naruto yang segera menarik kepala dari pundak Hinata, dia memandang segala arah asal ia tidak memandang Hinatanya.

"Sekarang kita kekantin. Kau harus makan dan tinggalkan berkas-berkas bodoh ini." Ucap Hinata sambil menuding berkas-berkas yang bernilai jutaan yen itu. Naruto tak kuasa menolak jika Hinata sudah marah seperti ini.

 _Keluarga dan cinta_

 _Manakah yang harus kau pilih_

 _jika kau diminta memilihnya_

 **TBC**

 **Ukh gomene ~ FM aja belum selesai aku malah udah nulis fic baru lagi. Tapi ide ini menghantuiku jadi akhirnya kutulis juga. Namun fic ini gx akan panjang kok. Hanya beberapa chapter aja. Karna aku akan mementingkan FM. Lagi pula FM udah hampir selesai kasarnya tinggal butuh pengeditan sebentar. Namun masalah baru lagi datang. Aku sekarang udah aktif kuliah, mana kuliah sampe sore, jadi mungkin update ficnya akan jarang-jarang gara-gara ketabrak tugas menumpuk. Tapi aku akan tetep update jika ada kesempatan.**

 **Bagi yang suka nikmatilah, jika tidak anda bisa menekan tombol back. Kritik dan saran aku benar-benar menerima dengan lapang dada. Dan terimakasih pada Reader yang sudah menyempatkan membaca, memfav dan review maupun silent reader yang mampir untuk membaca.**


	2. Chapter 2

For You

disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

pairing : Naruhina

Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

warning : pasaran, typo dimana mana,OCC dll.

CHAPTER 2

Suara mobil yang memasuki garasi membuat Menma yang sedang bermain smartphone dikamarnya tersentak kaget. Buru-buru ia melihat kearah jendela, memastikan siapa yang berkunjung kerumahnya dijam 2 dini hari. Sebuah mobil Bugatti Veyron berwarna hitamlah yang ia lihat terparkir digarasi mobilnya. Dia kenal betul mobil siapa itu. Tak lama seorang lelaki bersurai pirang keluar dari mobil itu dengan membawa sebuah tas kantor dan beberapa berkas lagi digenggamannya.

"Aniki pulang jam segini?" tanya Menma lebih seperti meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Tidak biasa kakaknya pulang sampai larut atau jangan-jangan ia yang tidak pernah tahu kakaknya pulang larut karna biasanya pada jam segini ia sudah tertidur. Merasa penasaran Menma segera turun kelantai bawah untuk menemui kakaknya itu.

.

.

Naruto mendesah lelah. Akhir-akhir ini perusahaannya mengalami beberapa masalah karna ada salah satu staf bagian keuangan yang ketahuan korupsi dan membuat perusahaan mereka merugi hingga jutaan yen. Karna itu sudah hampir sebulan ini ia selalu pulang larut untuk membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat bawahannya itu. Tentu saja ia tidak lembur sendiri. Ada Shikamaru, Shino dan Chouji yang membantunya. Dan membuat mereka harus ikut lembur juga. Meski mereka tak selembur dirinya, karna mereka sudah memiliki istri yang akan khawatir kalau suami-suaminya lembur terlalu malam. Itupun ia yang memaksa agar mereka pulang lebih awal dibandingkan dirinya. Ia masih belum menikah dan hanya ada Menma keluarganya. Untuk sementara ini Menma pun belum tahu jika ia lembur sebulan ini, karna hari biasa pun saat ia pulang jam 9 malam Menma sudah tertidur. Meski begitu jika Hinata sampai tahu sudah pasti gadis itu akan marah dan menceramahinya berjam-jam. Mengingat kekasihnya membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil. Tidak sabar rasanya melihat kekasihnya itu esok yang berguna untuk menyuplai energinya.

Suara langkah kaki membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunan sesaatnya. Suara langkah itu terdengar cukup keras meski ia masih berada diruang tengah. Apa ada yang berlari dirumahnya dini hari begini, namun dari kerasnya suara ini tidak salah lagi suara itu langkah seperti berlari. Hanya ada satu hal yang terlintas dipikiran Naruto saat ini. Pencuri. Segera saja Naruto percepat langkahnya. Ia khawatir dengan adiknya.

"Menma!" ucap Naruto cukup keras dan menghentikan langkah Menma yang 7 anak tangga lagi sampai didasar. Dia kaget saat tahu orang yang berlari larut malam begini ternyata adiknya sendiri. Dan sedikit lega karna dugaannya salah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang lebih lembut. Namun Menma tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. Menma terdiam memperhatikan kakaknya dengan begitu intens, ia dapat melihat raut kelelahan pada kakaknya itu. melihat hal itu membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya terasa sesak. Melihat Menma yang tak menjawab Naruto menjadi ingat tentang hal yang tadi siang terjadi dikantornya.

"Kau haus?" tanya Naruto lagi namun Menma hanya menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"Aniki baru pulang?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya Menma justru menanyakan pertanyaan lainya.

"Iya. Seperti yang kau lihat." Ucap Naruto yang tersenyum hangat. Ternyata dugaannya benar jika kakaknya lembur hari ini.

"Aniki sudah makan malam?" tanya Menma khawatir.

"Belum. Besok saja sekalian sarapan. Jam segini sulit untuk mencari makan malam." Jawab Naruto santai seolah itu bukan masalah besar baginya. Menma seketika terkejut, kenapa kakaknya menyepelekan sesuatu seperti makan malam. Mungkin jika kakaknya orang yang sehat Menma akan cuek saja. Namun kakaknya ini memiliki Asma akut. Kakaknya tidak boleh terlalu lelah apalagi stress. Hal itu bisa memicu asma kakaknya kambuh kapan saja. Sesaat ia teringat kejadian yang tadi siang. Masalah kakaknya sudah banyak dan ia sudah menambah beban kakaknya lagi. Kakaknya itu tidak akan lembur selarut ini jika sesuatu yang buruk tidak terjadi. Pasti ada masalah dikantor yang menyebabkan kakaknya lembur. Dan ia benar-benar adik yang jahat yang mementingkan egonya sendiri tanpa memikirkan posisi berat yang diemban kakaknya. Menma segera melanjutkan langkahnya dan melangkah lebih dekat pada sang kakak.

Sett

"Menma apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto kaget saat adiknya mengambil alih berkas dan tas kantornya.

"Aniki ayo kedapur." ucap Menma yang sudah melangkah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih kebingungan sendiri.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan Menma?" tanya Naruto heran saat adiknya mendudukannya paksa dikursi ruang makan bersama semua berkas yang diletakkan adiknya itu dimeja makan. Menma tak menjawab. Dia hanya berjalan kearah dapur dan segera memakai celemek, membuka kulkas dan mengabil dua buah telur bersama paprika, jamur, dan beberapa daun bayam. Naruto hanya memandang Menma dari tempatnya duduk. Akhirnya dia menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan adiknya itu saat melihat adiknya menyiapkan bahan masakan.

"Kau tidak perlu memasak Menma. Anika akan baik-baik saja sampai besok." Ucap Naruto yang segera berdiri dan mendekati adiknya untuk menghentikan semua kegiatannya.

"Aniki sejak kapan sering lembur." Ucapan Menma menghentikan tindakan Naruto yang ingin mengembalikan bahan makanan kekulkas. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, ada apa adiknya sampai bertanya hal itu.

"Belum lama ini. Mungkin baru sebulan." Mendengar itu Menma tersentak. Sejak satu bulan yang lalu kakaknya sering lembur dan ia baru tahu hari ini. Seketika rasa bersalah menggerogoti hatinya.

"Ada sedikit masalah dikantor. Sebentar lagi akan selesai. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Naruto memahami betul gestur sang adik. Adiknya saat ini pasti sedang merasa khawatir dan merasa bersalah atas apa yang ia perbuat hari ini.

"Dan Aniki baru mengatakan ini padaku? Kenapa? Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Aniki!" Bentak Menma dengan suara yang serak, pisau yang digunakannya ia genggam dengan sangat erat untuk mengurangi kekesalannya . Naruto tentu terkejut dengan bentakkan Menma. Kenapa hari ini adiknya sering sekali membentaknya.

"Aniki hanya tidak ingin kau khawatir. Kau hanya perlu menikmati masa remajamu." Ucap Naruto dengan lembut dan memandang adiknya penuh sayang. Menma meletakan pisau yang sedari tadi ia gunakan dan menghadap kakaknya.

Brukk

"Menma?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti saat Menma tiba-tiba memeluknya. Meski heran namun Naruto tetap membalas pelukan itu.

"Ada apa? Ada yang mengganggumu?" tanya Naruto lembut, sesekali ia mengelus punggung adiknya yang bergetar, adiknya menangis tanpa suara terbukti dengan punggungnya yang sedikit basah.

"Gomen... Gomene... Aniki. Aku terlalu egois mementingkan keinginanku sendiri tanpa memikirkan perasaan Aniki. Aku selalu menambah beban pada Aniki tanpa pernah memikirkan beban yang Aniki tanggung." Ucap Menma dengan suara serak yang semakin memeluk erat kakaknya namun tak sampai membuat kakaknya sulit bernafas.

"Ssstttt... Kau bicara apa? Aniki tidak pernah merasa terbebani olehmu. Karna kau semangat Aniki untuk tetap hidup dan berjuang. Kebahagianmu adalah yang terutama bagi Aniki. Kau mengerti?" suara Naruto begitu lembut untuk menenangkan siadik. Menma menggeleng dalam pelukan mereka.

"Tidak... Tidak Aniki juga sumber kebahagianku. Aku tidak ingin Aniki menanggung beban berat sendiri. Aniki apa kau tidak bisa berbagi denganku?"

"Kau hanya perlu belajar Menma. Sisanya serahkan pada Aniki. Semua akan baik-baik saja asal kau selalu disamping Aniki. Aniki akan memastikan kau selalu bahagia. Jangan tinggalkan Aniki sendiri. Kau mengerti?" Menma mengangguk dalam pelukan Naruto. perlahan Menma melepaskan pelukannya. Naruto hampir tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah Menma yang begitu lucu dengan air mata yang masih tercetak diwajahnya. Namun itu dia tahan, segera saja tangannya mengahapus air mata itu.

"Hei umurmu berapa? Kau menangis seperti anak kecil." Ledek Naruto untuk mencairkan atmosfir yang berat tadi. Seketika wajah sedih Menma berubah jadi kesal dan hal tersebut membuat Naruto tak dapat menahan lagi tawanya.

"Aniki ini tidak lucu!" protes Menma yang terlihat kesal dan malu sekaligus. Wajahnya merona karna terlalu malu.

"Hahaha oke oke Aniki akan berhenti tertawa. Huh jadi tidak perlu masak ya. Aniki akan kuat sampai besok." Bujuk Naruto yang sebenarnya sudah ingin tidur. Ia benar-benar mengantuk dan sangat merindukan kasur empuknya dikamar. Dia memang sedikit lapar, namun hal yang paling dibutuhkannya saat ini adalah tidur.

"Tidak. Aniki harus makan. Lagi pula aku juga lapar." Ucap Menma yang kembali meneruskan acara memasaknya. Naruto hanya mampu mengalah. Agar cepat selesai Naruto pun memutuskan untuk membantu Menma memasak meski sang adik menyuruhnya untuk menunggu saja. Tidak buruk juga menunda tidurnya apabila ia bisa bercanda sambil memasak bersama dengan adiknya.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur tadi?" tanya Naruto saat mereka telah selesai menyantap omlet sederhana karya mereka. Mereka memilih omlet karna lebih mudah membuatnya dan cukup cepat untuk dimasak.

"Aku terbangun jam 1 tadi dan tidak dapat tidur. Setelah mendengar mobil Aniki baru masuk aku turun dan yah Aniki tahu setelahnya." Helaan nafas kembali terdengar.

"Setelah ini kau harus tidur. Ini sudah jam 3 dini hari."

"Hmm.. Oke." Ucap Menma yang sebenarnya agak ragu, biasanya kalau ia terbangun tengah malam ia akan lembur sampai pagi dengan memainkan ponsel atau leptopnya untuk mendownload film dan beberapa anime favoritenya.

"Menma." Tegas Naruto saat Menma terlihat ragu.

"Iya iya Aniki. Apa besok Aniki masih lembur?"

"Mungkin. Namun tidak akan selarut ini. Paling telat jam 11 malam Aniki sudah dirumah." Menma mengangguk mengerti, setelahnya mereka merapikan meja makan dan membawa cucian kotor kewestafel untuk dicuci esok hari karna mereka sudah cukup lelah.

.

.

.

Kring kring kring

Suara alaram yang nyaring terpaksa membangunkan Naruto yang baru saja tertidur selama 2 jam setengah. Dengan berat hati Naruto bagun meski ia masih ingin tidur. Naruto pun mendudukkan dirinya. Seketika itu rasa pusing langsung menjalar dikepalanya.

"Ugh... kepalaku berat sekali." Ucap Naruto yang langsung mengurut kepalanya. Dia melirik jam kecil yang berada dikamarnya.

"Kuso! Aku kesiangan!" ucap Naruto yang segera bagun tanpa memperdulikan rasa nyeri yang masih menjalari kepalanya. Dia segera keluar kamarnya dan membuka kamar sang adik yang berada disamping kamarnya. Hari memang masih menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi namun itu sudah sangat siang bagi Naruto. Karna biasanya harinya dimulai pukul 5 pagi. Saat membuaka pintu kamar sang adik Naruto hanya mampu menggeleng. Menma masih tertidur dengan nyenyaknya dalam posisi tidur tidak teratur padahal hari ini adiknya masih ada sekolah meski baru saja menjalani Ujian Nasional. Sekolahnya mengadakan festival untuk perpisahan sekolah. Naruto ingat Menma mengatakan kelasnya sepakat untuk membuka pameran seni dan fotografi yang didalamnya juga ada cafe kopi. Ya sesuai dengan hobi sang adik yang menyukai fotografi. Naruto duduk dipinggir tempat tidur Menma, menggoncangkan tubuhnya pelan dan memanggil namanya dengan lembut untuk membangunkannya. Ia inilah pekerjaan pertama Naruto membangunkan sang adik yang bukan lagi anak-anak. Ia sudah melakukan ini sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat. Dia menggantikan dua peran penting dalam hidup Menma. Menjadi seorang ibu yang selalu memperhatikan dan memberikannya kasih sayang. Dan menjadi Ayah disaat bersamaan untuk melindungi dan menafkahi adiknya. Meski berat namun Naruto tetap menjalankannya. Ia sudah terbiasa selalu memanjakan Menma. Apalagi Menma hanya mau menuruti perintahnya, tidak ada satupun orang yang mau Menma turuti selain dirinya.

"Ngg... Aniki 5 menit lagi." Gumam Menma yang kembali menarik selimutnya, matanya masih terpejam erat.

"Cepat bangun. Ini sudah siang kau akan terlambat jika belum bangun sekarang juga." Naruto kembali menarik selimut sang adik dan memaksa Menma untuk melihat cerahnya matahari pagi. Menma membalikkan badannya dan memandang sang kakak yang masih duduk disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Aniki kesiangan?" tanya Menma saat tak biasanya kakaknya membangunkannya saat matahari sudah tampak dan cukup menyengat ini.

"Hahaha iya. Karna itu kau harus cepat mandi. Nanti kau kesiangan. Aniki juga akan siap-siap. Nanti kita bertemu untuk sarapan." Ucap Naruto yang segera beranjak. Menma mengangguk, hanya perasaannya saja atau memang kakaknya sedikit pucat hari ini. Ah lebih baik pastikan nanti saja sekarang waktunya untuk bersiap. Naruto bersandar dipintu kamarnya. Nafasnya kembali sesak mungkin efek karna kelelahan akhir-akhir ini. Naruto segera berjalan dan membuka laci untuk memakai inhalernya. Dia melihat lagi jam yang ada dikamarnya jika dia tidak bersiap sekarang sudah dipastikan ia akan terlambat.

.

.

.

"Ohayo Chiyo baa-san." Sapa Menma pada salah satu pekerja dirumahnya yang ditugaskan untuk memasak. Nenek Chiyo sudah bekerja pada keluarga Ayahnya sejak ayahnya masih kecil bahkan sampai sekarang. Bisa dibilang nenek Chiyo sudah seperti keluarga Namikaze sendiri. Nenek Chiyo juga yang sudah membantu kakaknya untuk membesarkannya. Meski sudah tua namun nenek Chiyo masih kuat untuk bekerja.

"Ohayo Menma-sama." balas nek Chiyo dengan senyum cerianya dibalik wajah keriputnya.

"Aniki belum turun?" tanya Menma saat belum melihat kakaknya, biasanya kakaknya lah yang sudah menunggunya dimeja makan.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi. Ada yg Menma-sama butuhkan lagi?"

"Tidak. Aku akan menunggu Aniki untuk sarapan." Jawab Menma sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Nek Chiyo mengangguk, dia sudah sangat tahu bagaimana hubungan kakak beradik itu. tak lama Naruto turun dengan pakaian kantornya yang terlihat rapi.

"Ohayo Menma. Ohayo Chiyo baa-san."

"Ohayo – /ohayo Naruto-sama" ucap Menma dan nek Chiyo secara bersamaan. Acara sarapan pun dilakukan dilakukan dengan sesekali obrolan ringan antara Naruto dan Menma. Sedangkan para pelayan yang lain sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

"Aniki kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Menma agak khawatir saat melihat kakaknya sedikit pucat. Kulit tan kakaknya terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Kantung mata yang samar namun masih terlihat begitu menggangu Menma.

"Hmmm ada apa? Aniki baik-baik saja."

"Tapi Aniki sedikit pucat."

"Ini cuma efek kurang tidur. Aniki sudah minum vitamin. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi –."

"Kau jangan khawatir."

"Aniki jangan memaksakan diri. Aku tidak ingin melihat Aniki masuk rumah sakit." Menma akhirnya mengalah, kakaknya itu keras kepala. Seperti ibunya. Meski sudah dilarang dan diperingatkan tetap saja kakaknya akan bertindak sesusaka. Meski sifat tenangnya diwarisi dari sang ayah namun kekeras kepalaannya menurun dari sang ibu. Berbeda dengan Menma, tingkahnya sangat mirip dengan ibunya namun ia memiliki sikap mengalah seperti sang ayah.

"Aniki berangkat. Kau tidak kesekolah?" tanya Naruto heran saat adiknya masih mengenakan kaus oblong.

"Nanti jam 9 baru aku berangkat. Kami hanya mendekorasi kelas." Naruto mengangguk mengerti ia pun segera pamit pada sang adik dan berangkat kekantornya.

.

.

.

Bosan rasanya jika hanya menunggu dirumah sebelum berangkat sekolah. Menma pun memutuskan untuk pergi kesebuah toko buku untuk membeli beberapa manga terbaru untuk ia baca saat ada waktu senggang. Saat asik memilih manga disebuah toko buku langganannya matanya tak sengaja menemukan seseorang yang sangat ingin ia temui. Mungkin ini hari keberuntungannya.

"Hai." Sapa Menma padas seorang gadis berambung dark blue yang tengah memilih beberapa novel. Gadis yang disapa pun berbalik.

"Ah ya ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya gadis itu dengan ramah.

"Bisa kita mengobrol sebentar." Gadis tersebut mengernyitkan dahinya dan hal itu jelas terlihat bagi Menma.

"Aku tidak akan macam-macam. Kau tak mengingatku? Aku orang yang kau tabrak kemarin dibasmen Namikaze corp." ucap Menma menjelaskan agar gadis itu tidak berfikiran buruk tentang dirinya. Hinata tersentak mendengar itu. dia ingat kemarin dia sangat ceroboh, sampai-sampai membuat seseorang terjatuh akibat ia tabrak.

"Ah iya aku ingat. Gomenasai atas kejadian kemarin." Ucap Hinata yang langsung membungkukkan badannya. Menma tertawa kecil, gadis yang berada didepannya ini sungguh lucu.

"Bisa kita mengobrol sebentar." Ucap Menma santai.

"Hmm baiklah. Kebetulan aku senggang." Hinata setuju saja, apalagi jika dilihat orang yang berada didekatnya agak mirip dengan Naruto. membuatnya teringat dengan kekasihnya itu. akhirnya mereka memilih untuk duduk dicafe yang berada tidak jauh dari toko buku yang mereka datangi.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya Menma sesampainya mereka dicafe.

"Ice Capucino saja." Jawab Hinata santai, Menma mengerti dan segera memanggil pelayan cafe untuk memesankan pesanannya dan Hinata.

"Ah ya aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Menma. Dan kau?" Menma memperkenalkan dirinya tanpa menggunakan nama marganya. Ya ini sering ia lakukan mengingat orang-orang biasanya akan segan padanya saat ia menyebut nama marganya.

"Hyuga Hinata." Hinata sedikit bingung saat Menma hanya menyebutkan namanya tanpa marga.

"Kau kelas berapa Hinata-san?" tanya Menma saat melihat penampilan Hinata yang masih seperti anak sekolahan. Hinata tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Menma. Memang banyak yang menyangka jika dirinya masih anak SMA padahal usianya sudah 22 tahun.

"Aku sekarang sedang menyusun sripsi S1 kedokteranku. Dan umurku sudah 22 tahun." Jawab Hinata sambil tertawa kecil.

"Sungguh? Kukira kau masih SMA." Ucap Menma salah tingkah. Dia menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung sambil tertawa. Hinata hanya tersenyum, entah kenapa tingkah Menma saat canggung sama persis saat Naruto mengalami hal yang sama.

"Jadi kau masih SMA."

"Heheha ya begitulah. Tahun ini aku baru mau masuk universitas. Ah ya Hinata nee-san ada urusan apa kemarin keNamikaze Corp?" tanya Menma penasaran.

"Aku menemui seseorang." Ucap Hinata merona namun Menma tidak melihatnya karna bersamaan dengan itu pelayan Cafe datang mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Setelahnya mereka terlibat obrolan santai. Sampai akhirnya Menma harus pamit kesekolah.

.

.

.

"Ada apa kau kemari lagi?" tanya lelaki bersurai hitam panjang yang rambutnya diikat keatas seperti nanas. Matanya memandang bosan seseorang yang baru saja dihadang olehnya.

"Ayolah Shika-nii aku hanya ingin menumui Aniki." Ucap Menma memelas. Dia baru saja akan menyelonong seperti biasa keruangan kakaknya andai saja tidak ketahuan sekertaris kakaknya – lagi.

"Pintu baru diperbaiki hari ini. Jangan kau rusak lagi, aku lelah menyuruh orang hanya untuk memperbaiki pintu yang kau rusak." Omel Shikamaru pada Menma yang memandangnya bosan. Jika tidak ingat dia merupakan adik sahabat dan atasannya sudah pasti dari dulu Shikamaru mengusirnya.

"Ayolah Shika-nii kan hanya pintu." Ucap Menma bosan.

"Hanya pintu yang selalu diganti setiap bulan sampai 7 kali. Kau pikir pekerjaanku hanya untuk memperbaiki pintu." Shikamaru benar-benar kesal dengan sikap seenaknya Menma ini. Memang terkadang Naruto menunjukan hal itu juga, lebih kedia yang selalu menangggung semua sendiri tidak seperti Menma yang lebih sering menyusahkan orang lain. Terutama kakaknya. Shikamaru salut pada Naruto yang mampu bersabar menghadapi orang seperti Menma.

"Ck, iya iya aku janji akan lebih lembut. Sekarang aku mau keruang Aniki. Apa dia ada?" tanya Menma kesal juga diceramahi Shikamaru. Menma memang orang yang susah diatur hanya kakaknya saja yang mau ia dengarkan, bagi orang lain pasti hanya masuk kuping kanan keluar kuping kiri – sia-sia saja.

"Naruto sedang sibuk. Kau jangan mengganggunya." Ucap Shikamaru kesal, apalagi yang akan dilakukan Menma jika bukan mengganggu Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggunya. Aku hanya ingin makan siang dengan Aniki." Ucap Mnema sambil menunjuk-nunjuk jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan waktunya makan siang. Untuk alasan ini akhirnya Shikamaru luluh. Sangat susah menyuruh Naruto untuk makan siang jika bukan adik atau kekasihnya yang menyuruhnya.

"Baiklah. Alasan ini aku terima tapi jangan merusak pintu apalagi mengacau." Peringat Shikamaru namun Menma tidak memperdulikannya dan melengos pergi keruang kakaknya. Shikamaru meneriakan nama Menma tapi Menma tidak peduli.

Ckrek..

Suara pintu yang terbuka tidak mengalihakan Naruto dari pekerjaannya. Ia sudah tahu siapa yang datang saat mendengar suara asistennya yang berteriak memanggil adiknya.

"Aniki." Panngil Menma yang mendekat kekursi sang kakak.

"Hmm." Gumam Naruto seperti biasa. Sebenarnya ia bergumam untuk menunjukan jika ia mendengarkan adiknya bukan sebagai bentuk ketidak peduliannya. Namun Menma selalu menyalah artikan gumamannya itu.

"Aniki dengarkan aku!" ucap Menma dengan suara yang lebih besar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang meletakkan kacamatanya. Dia memandang adiknya dengan hangat.

"Aniki baik-baik saja?" tanya Menma khawatir mengingat kakaknya tapi pagi terlihat kurang sehat. Naruto tersenyum , ah ternyata adiknya terlalu menghawatirkannya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aniki pun belum memakai inhaler sampai sekarang." Naruto tidak berkata bohong meski kepalanya sedikit pusing. Menma menghela nafas lega.

"Jadi ada perlu apa kau kekantor?" tanya Naruto dengan sabar.

"Ingin mengajak Aniki makan siang. Kata Shika-nii Aniki belum makan siang." Jawab Menma polos mengutarakan tujuannya. Naruto melirik jam tangannya. Ah ternyata sudah masuk jam makan siang. Tidak terasa waktu cepat berlalu padahal ia baru menyelesaikan 2 berkas hari ini. Tidak biasanya memang, mungkin karna ia yang kurang sehat.

"Baiklah. Kau membolos kesekolah?" tanya Naruto heran saat melihat Menma masih memakai seragamnya.

"Mana berani aku membolos disekolah Aniki. Hari ini hari bebas, kami hanya mendekorasi kelas. Aku akan kembali kesekolah setelah makan siang." Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar kantor. Beberapa karyawan menyapa mereka saat mereka lewat yang dibalas dengan senyum dan anggukan Naruto. tentu para karyawan mengenal Menma karna sudah sering ia kekantor untuk menemui kakaknya apalagi dia adalah orang yang sering ribut dengan assisten CEO Namikaze Corp yang terkenal killer dan disiplin tinggi.

"Mau makan dimana? Ichiraku Remen?" tawar Naruto saat mereka berjalan dibesmen.

"Hmmm tidak. Aniki sedang kurang sehat. kita makan masakan barat bagaimana?" tawar Menma yang membuat Naruto cukup terkejut. Tidak biasanya adiknya itu menolak ajakan makan ramen. Namun Naruto tidak terlalu mempermasalkan itu, mungkin adiknya terlalu khawatir dengan keadaannya yang ia akui tadi pagi cukup mengkhawatirkan. Sampai diparkiran mereka memutuskan membawa mobil masing-masing mengingat Menma masih perlu kembali kesekolahnya dan Naruto tentu harus kembali kekantor. Sesusai kesepakatan mereka berhenti disebuah retoran bergaya barat. Setelah memesan pesanan, Naruto dan Menma terlihat obrolan ringan.

"Aniki pernah jatuh cinta?" tanya Menma dengan semangat.

"Huh? Apa?" Naruto tidak yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan, apa tadi adiknya baru saja mengatakan hal yang berbau percintaan.

"Apa Aniki pernah jatuh cinta?" ucap Menma agak kesal karna kakaknya itu seakan tidak mendengar ucapannya barusan. Naruto mengerjabkan matanya seperti orang bodoh, dia masih mencerna apa yang baru saja disampaikan adiknya.

"Aniki!" tegur Menma pada kakaknya yang justru bengong sendiri.

"Ah iya? Ehm pernah."

"Bagaimana rasanya? Siapa perempuan itu? apa mengenalnya? Apa itu Sakura-nee?" tanya Menma antusias. Hanya Sakura teman kakaknya yang belum menikah yang Menma ingat. Tidak semua teman wanita Naruto yang Menma kenal. Hanya Sakura, Ino istri dari simuka pucat dan Temari istri dari sekertaris kakaknya yang cerewet.

"Pertanyaanmu terlalu banyak Menma. Dan Sakura itu sebentar lagi menikah dengan Sasuke." Naruto sweetdroop melihat tingkah Menma yang seperti anak kecil melihat mainan baru. Menma masih memandang Naruto dengan penuh harap membuat Naruto akhirnya mau menjawab sedikit pertanyaan dari Menma.

"Jika kau bertanya rasanya Aniki tidak dapat menjabarkannya. Tapi saat kau jatuh cinta, kau akan selalu ingat pada dirinya, ingin selalu bersamanya, merasa kehilangan saat ia jauh dan merasa sangat nyaman saat dia bersamamu. Jika diibaratkan penyakit, cinta itu seperti obatnya. Kau mengerti?" terang Naruto seperti layaknya seorang guru yang memberikan pelajaran kepada muridnya. Menma mengangguk mengerti, hal itu seperti yang ia rasakan. Apa itu artinya ia sudah jatuh cinta? Menanyakan itu dihatinya membuatnya wajahnya tiba-tiba panas dan tanpa sadar mukanya sudah memerah. Naruto mengertukan keningnya. Kenapa wajah Menma tiba-tiba merah, tidak mungkin adiknya sakit. Atau mungkin adiknya sedang merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta. Naruto menyeringai saat tahu apa yang telah dirasakan adiknya itu.

"Siapa gerangan yang berhasil mendapatkan adik Aniki ini?" tanya Naruto yang seringainya semakin melebar saat Menma salah tingkah.

"Ap-apa maksud Aniki. Ak-aku sedang tidak jatuh cinta kok?" elak Menma yang makin membuat Naruto tertawa. Jarang-jarang Naruto dapat melihat adiknya salah tingkah begini.

"Jangan tertawa Aniki. Aniki belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Siapa nama orang yang Aniki cintai." Ucap Menma kesal, namun rona merah dan salah tingkahnya masih terlihat apalagi pandangan dari kakaknya yang bagi Menma sangat mengganggu.

"Suatu saat nanti akan Aniki kenalkan. Dia sekarang sedang sibuk dengan kuliahnya. Kau sudah besar ya, Aniki tidak menyangka adik yang Aniki besarkan selama ini sudah mulai jatuh cinta. Jadi kapan kau kenalkan kekasihmu pada Aniki?" Naruto tersenyum penuh pengertian, ada siratan bangga pada matanya saat memandang adiknya. Seseorang yang dulu selalu bergantung padanya dalam segala hal sekarang sudah berani memilih pilihannya sendiri.

"Dia belum jadi kekasihku Aniki."

"Lalu?" tanya Naruto heran dan penasaran sekaligus. Jujur saja Menma hanya bersikap manja padanya jika di publik dia lebih mirip Sasuke dengan tampang datar minim ekspresi. Sulit sekali membuat adiknya itu mengakui seseorang apalagi sampai mendapatkan hati adiknya. Sahabat adiknya hanya Konohamaru dan kedua teman-temannya, selain itu tak ada yang mau berteman dengan adiknya itu mengingat sifatnya yang sulit dipahami. Apalagi seorang wanita yang dapat menarik hatinya. Jadi wajar Naruto penasaran seperti apa gadis yang berhasil mendapatkan adiknya itu.

"Aku baru mengenalnya. Namun aku sudah merasa jatuh cinta dengannya."

"Jadi kau belum tahu latar belakangnya?" meski Naruto tidak mempermasalahkan latar belakang seseorang yang berteman dengan adiknya namun ia berhak tahu. Ia tidak ingin adiknya jatuh cinta dengan orang yang salah apalagi sampai adiknya terjerumus dalam percintaan yang menyesatkan. Adiknya adalah tanggung jawabnya, setiap kesalahan adiknya juga kesalahannya. Karna itu ia tidak ingin adiknya berbuat kesalahan. Karna hal itu akan sangat menyakiti Naruto.

"Aku belum tahu. Tapi dia gadis yang sopan dan anggun. Tutur katanya pun sopan. Aku yakin dia orang baik-baik Aniki." Jelas Menma agar Naruto tak salah paham.

"Aniki hanya tidak ingin kau jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah. Sebelum kau memulai hubungan dengannya bisa kau kenalkan dia pada Aniki."

"Apa yang ingin Aniki lakukan?" tanya Menma curiga.

"Aniki tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Hanya ingin mengetahui orang yang kau sukai. Aniki tidak pernah melarangmu berteman dengan siapun asalkan dia dari keluarga baik-baik. Termasuk juga kekasihmu nanti." Naruto masih menjawab dengan gaya santainya meski Menma merasa kurang nyaman saat kakaknya seakan mau mengintrogasi orang yang dekat dengannya.

"Aniki janji tidak akan melarang siapapun yang menjadi kekasihku asalkan dia orang baik-baik dan dari keluarga baik-baik juga. Tidak perduli materil dan dari mana dia berasal. Termasuk umurnya juga?" tanya Menma belum yakin.

"Aniki janji. Jika dia baik Aniki akan mengijnkan kau untuk menjalin kasih dengannya. Tidak perduli usia, materil dan asalnya. Asal kau jangan menikahi nenek-nenek saja." Ucap Naruto dengan nada canda pada akhir kaliamat, ia tidak terlalu suka suasana panas dan menengangkan dengan adiknya.

"Tentu saja tidak Aniki!" teriak Menma membuat orang yang berada direstoran itu mengalihkan perhatian padanya. Menma salah tingkah sendiri dengan pandangan terganggu dari pelanggan restoran yang lain. Dia segera menunduk dan menggumamkan maaf pada pelanggan yang lain dan kembali duduk dikursinya. Menma memandang kesal Naruto yang tengah menahan tawa dan yang membuatnya berteriak.

"Aniki!" desis Menma dengan penuh penekanan namun suaranya masih dalam kategori normal. Naruto yang tak kuat menahan tawa terkikik geli dengan nada rendah. Semua masih baik-baik saja sampai sekarang namun untuk kedepannya ia akan berusaha agar semua berjalan baik-baik saja. Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk kebahagian Menma.

 _Keluarga dan cinta_

 _Manakah yang harus kau pilih_

 _jika kau diminta memilih salah satunya_

TBC

Maaf sebelumnya gx update lebih dari sebulan. Ini gara-gara leptop eror dan harus diperbaiki sama temen sampe 2 minggu lebih. Padahal chapter ini udah selesai lama. Pengeditan cuma ku lakuakan sekali. Maaf klo banyak terdapat typo dan sebagainya. Dan untuk ending fic ini masih ku rahasiakan.


	3. Chapter 3

For You

disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

pairing : Naruhina

Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

warning : pasaran, typo dimana mana,OCC dll.

Chapter 3

Hari-hari menjadi anak SMA telah Menma lalui dengan lancar. Masa tiga tahun lamanya yang dihabiskan memberi banyak kenangan berharga baginya. Dimasa itu pulalah ia berhasil mendapatkan sahabat yang begitu mengerti dirinya. Tidak memandangnya dari segi materil maupun ketenaran semata. Sahabat yang mau berteman dengannya sepenuh hati. Berani menegurnya jika salah dan menjadi sandarannnya saat sedih. Berbagi canda dan tawa bersama. Kini Menma harus memulai kehidupan barunya dibangku perkuliahan dari awal sendiri. Meski sahabatnya berkuliah ditempat yang sama namun tentu saja mereka sulit untuk bertemu. Masa ospek yang sangat membosankan – bagi Menma – salama 5 hari telah berhsil Menma lalui. Selama masa itu dia belum dapat berbaur dengan yang lain. Banyak memang yang berusaha mendekatinya – terutama wanita – namun mereka hanya memandangnya sebagai Namikaze Menma adik dari pengusaha muda yang perusahannya sudah berada dimana-mana atau karna wajahnya yang memang tampan. Bukan sebagai seorang Namikaze Menma seorang mahasiswa biasa jurusan fotografi. Beberapa kali Menma mendengar mereka menjulukinya Prince Eic, pangeran kampus atau apalah yang dia tidak tahu bersumber dari mana. Dan Menma sangat membenci itu. Sebenarnya dulu alasannya ingin sekolah diluar negeri agar dia bebas dan teman-temannya tidak terlalu memujanya. Namun ia tidak bisa dan tak akan pernah bisa menentang kakaknya. Mengetahui kakaknya begitu sangat membutuhkannya membuat hati Menma seakan teriris pisau. Kakaknya memang terlihat kuat dari luar namun sebenarnya dia adalah sosok yang sangat rapuh. Menma menyesal pernah egois dan mementingkan dirinya sendiri tanpa melihat kakaknya yang sudah susah payah membesarkannya ia tinggalkan.

Hari ini Menma baru saja selesai menyelesaikan jam kuliah pertamanya sebagai mahasiswa. Mata kuliah keduanya nanti sehabis makan siang. Masih banyak waktu yang tersisa untuk bersantai. Menma menimbang-nimbang hal apa yang akan ia lakukan selama menunggu. Kantik atau perpus. Ah perpus saja, dia masih penasaran dengan mata kuliah yang tadi diajarkan dosennya yang terpotong karna waktu telah habis. Setelah menentukan kemana tujuannya Menma melangkah sendiri menuju gedung perpustakaan dikampusnya. Menma berjalan sendiri bukan berarti tidak ada yang ingin mengajaknya pergi bersama namun Menma sendiri yang menolak ajakan itu. Apalagi ajakan aneh-aneh dari segerombolan gadis dari jurusan yang sama dengannya maupun yg berbeda jurusan. Ocehan mereka begitu berisik dan mengganggunya. Dengan sedikit usaha akhirnya ia berhasil keluar dari karnivora – sebutan Menma – ganas yang akan memangsanya. Suasana perpus cukup ramai hari ini. Banyak sekali mahasiswa yang sedang membaca pada deretan kursi yang telah disediakan. Saat ia masuk beberapa mahasiswi memberinya senyum dan memandangnya lama, namun Menma tak memperdulikan itu semua. Toh ia tidak kenal mereka. Menma segera menuju deretan buku, memilih sebuah buku yang ia dapat dari rak yang berjudul fotografi. Segala hal yang berbau fotografi berjejer rapi pada rak-rak buku. Setelah mendapat 2 buku dengan judul yang hampir sama namun dari penulis yang berbeda Menma segera mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk membaca bukunya. Sebuah bangku panjang pada pojok ruang perpus menjadi tujuannya. Dia segera saja menuju tempat itu, dia kira bangku itu kosong namun ternyata seorang gadis sudah menempati tempat itu. Namun Menma sekali lagi tak memperdulikannya. Dia duduk pada ujung bangku tanpa niat ingin mengganggu orang itu. setelah satu jam membaca buku yang berada ditangannya Menma merasa lelah juga. Dilihatnya gadis yang berada tak jauh darinya pun tampak lelah dan menurunkan bukunya. Pandangan mereka bertemu, namun tak bertahan lama karna gadis itu segera melotot padanya. Menma hampir saja terjengkang andai saja dia tidak dapat menjaga keseimbangannya.

"Apa lihat-lihat!" ucap gadis bersurai coklat dengan amethys yang memandang sinis Menma.

"A-ah tidak." Meski Menma terlihat gugup didepan gadis itu namun dalam hatinya dia mengerutu. Gadis itu galak sekali, tidak ada sisi feminimnya, padahal jika dilihat wajahnya termasuk manis juga, matanya pun cukup indah. Andai dia bisa lebih feminim sedikit kecantikannya tidak mengalahkan Hinata-nee. Ah dia berfikir apasih. Hinata tidak tomboi apalagi berucap dengan kasar. Menma segera menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengenyahkan pemikiran itu.

"Huh dasar laki-laki." Dengusnya yang segera pergi meninggalkan Menma yang tengah melongo. Jadi apa salah dia sehingga gadis itu memandangnya dengan benci. Jangankan mengenalnya bertemunya pun baru sekali.

"Ada apa dengannya." Gumamnya dan tak lama setelahnya Menma memutuskan pergi.

.

.

.

Naruto kira pekerjaannya dikantor akan semakin berkurang sejak kejadian korupsi salah satu bawahannya. Awalnya memang semua berjalan lancar, namun kendala menurunnya saham dipasaran membuat perusahaannya harus berjuang lebih ekstra untuk tetap bertahan didunia bisnis yang kejam. Segala upaya Naruto lakukan untuk tetap memajukan perusahaan yang sudah dibuat oleh kakeknya dari bawah. Hal itu tentu menyita sekali waktu Naruto. Beberapa kali Asmanya kambuh, apalagi kebiasaan Naruto yang sering lupa waktu jika sudah berhubungan dengan kantor. Untung saja Hinata setiap hari meluangkan waktu datang kekantornya untuk mengajaknya makan siang ditengah kesibukannya menyusun sripsinya. Meski sibuk Naruto tidak dapat lembur dikantor. Menma melarangnya untuk lembur saat dulu kesehatannya mulai menurun dan tidak mau melihat kakaknya itu pulang larut malam lagi. Sejak itu Menma selalu menunggunya pulang, dan karna itu Naruto tidak bisa lembur dikantor. Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak menyeleasaikan pekerjaannya. Pekerjaannya dikantor ia bawa pulang semua dan ia akan mulai mengerjakannya saat Menma sudah tertidur. Makan siang adalah waktu yang sangat ditunggu Naruto karna saat itu sang kekasih datang untuk menemaninya dan mengajaknya makan siang. Seperti yang diperkirakannya tepat pukul 12 siang seseorang mengetuk pintunya dengan halus dan masuklah sang pujaan hati.

"Naruto-kun ini waktunya istirahat. Semua karyawanmu pun sudah istirahat." Omel Hinata untuk yang kesekian kalinya saat melihat kekasihnya masih asik bercinta dengan leptop dan beskas yang baginya tidak ada habisnya. Naruto terkekeh melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang baginya lucu. Naruto segera meninggalkan segala pekerjaannya supaya kekasihnya itu tidak marah lagi.

"Iya iya Himeku yang cantik."

Cup

Kecupan pada keningnya membuat Hinata merono. Wajah cemberutnya berubah menjadi malu. Naruto memang selalu mampu membuatnya merona dan malu disaat bersamaan.

"N-naruto-kun! Jangan menggodaku." Perotes Hinata dengan gugup, wajahnya semakin merona saja.

"Hahaha kau memang manis Hime. Penyakitku bisa bertambah jika bersamamu. Tapi aku rela kok." Goda Naruto dengan nada canda. Dia memang selalu senang menggoda kekasihnya ini, melihat wajah merona kekasihnya yang hanya muncul saat bersamanya membuatnya merasa bangga dan beruntung.

"He-hentikan Naruto-kun!" protes Hinata yang sudah tidak tahan lagi menjadi bahan candaan kekasihnya.

"Baiklah. Untukmu Hime apa yang tidak." Ucap Naruto yang kembali mengecup kening Hinata dengan penuh kasih sayang. Hinata memukul pundak Naruto pelan, Naruto memang senang sekali menggodanya.

"Aku sudah membuatkan bekal untukmu. Bagaimana jika kita memakannya ditaman?"

"Baiklah. Ayo kita berangkat." Mengingat ini masuk musim semi, taman akan terlihat sangat indah apalagi dengan guguran bunga sakura yang menari terbawa angin. Taman kota memang tidak terlalu jauh dari kantor Naruto. Hanya butuh 10 menit menggunakan mobil mereka sudah sampai pada taman. Disekeliling taman banyak pengunjung yang hadir. Kebanyakan pasangan kekasih atau keluarga yang tengah piknik bersama. Naruto dan Hinata memilih untuk duduk dibawah pohon sakura yang bunganya tengah mekar sempurna. Mereka memakan bekal buatan Hinata disertai candaan yang selalu dibuat Naruto. Tawa Hinata terasa sangat bahagia. Ingin rasanya Hinata mengharapkan jika kebahagian ini akan abadi.

"Aku tak sadar, Menma sekarang sudah semakin beranjak dewasa. Aku senang melihatnya sudah mampu menerima tanggung jawab yang ku berikan." Ucap Naruto yang memang selalu menceritakan tentang Menma pada Hinata. Naruto berharap dengan ia yang bercerita begitu Hinata nantinya akan mampu menerima dan memaklumi kelalukuan adiknya itu.

"Namun dia terkadang masih manja." Hinata tertawa kecil saat Naruto menyampaikan itu dengan lucu.

"Begitupun Naruto-kun sendiri. Kau manja padaku." Ledek Hinata yang mendapatkan tatapan tidak percaya dari kekasihnya.

"Huh, itu berbeda Hime!" protes Naruto

"Andai saja kau tahu bagaimana Menma manja padaku kau pasti hanya bisa geleng kepala. Mungkin dipublik ia tidak terlihat begitu namun saat bersamaku dia manja sekali. Hal-hal kecil pun masih aku yang membantunya. Jika keinginannya tidak terpenuhi dia pasti mengambek seperti anak kecil dan butuh usaha ekstra untukku membujuknya." Curhat Naruto. Hinata tertawa geli melihat Naruto yang menceritakan itu dengan wajah yang cemberut. Hinata memang sudah tahu dari dulu jika kekasihnya itu adalah sandaran bagi adiknya. Hidup hanya berdua tanpa orang tua membuat Menma hanya mengandalkan Naruto dalam banyak hal.

"Iya iya aku percaya. Karna bagi Menma-kun Naruto-kun sudah seperti nafasnya. Karna itu ia manja pada Naruto-kun."

"Ya kau benar. Aku pun juga beranggapan sama. Hanya kau dan Menma nafasku. Tanpa kalian aku tidak akan sanggup bertahan." Ucap Naruto yang kini menjatuhkan kepala pada pangkuan Hinata. Hinata sedikit kaget menerima gerakan itu namun melihat senyum Naruto yang damai dalam pangkuannya membuat Hinata ikut tersenyum juga. Dia belai rambut pirang Naruto pelan.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan tepat pada pukul 7 malam. Ini adalah waktu biasanya bagi dua bersaudara Namikaze untuk melakukan makan malam. Namun kali ini hal tersebut belum bisa dilakukan karna sisulung Namikaze belum juga datang. Membuat sang adik menjadi khawatir. Pasalnya kakaknya itu sudah berjanji akan selalu pulang pada waktu jam makan malam dan akan mengabari jika dia harus ada urusan mendadak. Namun kini sang kakak bahkan tidak memberi kabar. Membuat Menma sedari tadi bolak balik tidak jelas diruang tamu dengan terus menghubingi ponsel kakaknya yang tidak aktif.

"Nii-san dimana sih!" ucap Menma kesal plus khawatir pada sang kakak.

"Mungkin ponsel Naruto-sama sedang lowbad Menma-sama. Dan mungkin saat ini Naruto-sama sedang dalam perjalanan." Ucap Iruka yang merupakan kepala pelayan Namikaze sekaligus orang keperayaan Naruto dan yang membantunya selama ini membesarkan Menma. Ucapan Iruka nyatanya tidak didengarkan Menma. Dia masih tetap gelisah sambil terus menghungi nomer kakaknya. Iruka hanya menghela nafasnya melihat kekhawatiran Menma.

"Bagaimana jika Menma-sama menghubungi teman-teman Naruto-sama saja. Seperti Shikamaru-sama contohnya." Usul Iruka. Menma menepuk jidatnya pelan. Kenapa ia tidak kepikiran untuk menelfon sahabat sekaligus tangan kanan kakaknya itu sih. Segera saja ia menghubungi nomer Shikamaru yang sempat ia simpan. Setelah menunggu cukup lama akhirnya telfonnya diangkat juga.

"Hal –."

"Shika-nii apakah Aniki masih dikantor?" tanya Menma tanpa membiarkan Shikamaru mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Diseberang sana Shikamaru mendicih kesal. Menma seperti orang yang tidak memiliki sopan santun saja. Seenaknya memotong pembicaraan orang. Ia yakin Naruto mengajari Menma dengan baik namun sepertinya anak ini terlalu bebal.

"Ck, biarkan aku selesai bicara dulu Menma." Ucap Shikamaru malas.

"Ayolah aku sudah sangat khawatir. Apa Aniki masih ada dikantor?"

"Setahuku dia sudah pulang. Aku pulang setelahnya 10 menit yang lalu mungkin –."

Brum

Chit

"Aniki sudah pulang. Maaf mengganggu Shika-nii."

Tut tut tut

Diseberang sana Shikamaru berdecak kesal. Menma benar-benar seenaknya saja menjadi orang. Besok ingatkan Shikamaru untuk menegur Naruto agar adiknya itu setidaknya lebih hormat dan menghargainya sebagai orang yang lebih tua.

Tak lama Naruto masuk kedalam rumah yang langsung disambut Menma diruang tamu. Tentu hal itu membuat Naruto heran. Tidak biasanya adiknya itu duduk diruang tamu hanya dengan Iruka saja.

"Aniki dari mana saja? Aku menghawatirkan Aniki tahu!" ucap Menma seperti anak kecil yang merengek jika tidak dibelikan mainan. Eksperesinya sangat lucu untuk ukuran seorang remaja.

"Aniki tadi terjebak macet. Kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Naruto lembut. Dia tahu adiknya itu sangat menghawatirkannya.

"Belum." Ucap Menma polos yang membuat Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"Aniki mandi dulu. Setelah itu kita makan malam bersama." Ucap Naruto yang mendapat anggukan Menma.

.

.

.

Setelah pulang kuliah Menma memilih untuk sedikit bersantai disebuah cafe sambil mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan dosen padanya. Ia memilih sebuah cafe yang memang tidak jauh dari kampusnya berada yang sering menjadi tempat nongkrong anak-anak dari kampusnya. Ia hanya sendirian saat ini.

Saat memilih kursi tak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok yang amat sangat ingin ditemuinya. Segera saja ia berjalan kesana dan menghampiri orang itu.

"Hai Hinata-nee." Sapa Menma pada seorang gadis bersurai dark blue panjang dengan poni rata. Hinata sempat tersentak saat mendapat sapaan itu namun ia segera tersenyum saat melihat siapa yang menyapanya. Seorang anak yang mirip sekali dengan kekasihnya.

"Ah Menma-san kan? Apa kabar?" tanyanya sebagai pembukaan.

"Baik. Apa yang Hinata-nee lakukan?"

"Hanya bersantai saja sehabis melaksanakan KOAS."

"Hm... sebentar lagi menjadi dokter dong."

"Yah begitulah. Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Aku sekarang sudah kuliah di Universitas Konoha jurusan fotografi."

"Hem begitu. Aku juga sebenarnya dari sana."

"Sungguh."

"Iya. Kau tidak dengan kekasihmu?"

"Tidak. Ne Hinata-nee apa Hinata-nee memiliki kekasih?" tanya Menma tanpa sadar. Mendengar itu Hinata merona apalagi saat mengingat kekasihnya.

"I-iya..." jawab Hinata malu-malu. Mendengar itu dalam hati Menma merasa kecewa namun ia masih menampakkan senyumnya.

"Wah pasti dia lelaki yang sangat hebat bisa mendapatkan Hinata-nee." Puji Menma dengan tulus. Meski dalam hati ia merasa sakit jika apa yang ia kira memang benar terjadinya.

"Setiap laki-laki pasti sangat hebat dimata seorang wanita. Apalagi itu orang yang sangat ia cintai dan sayangi."

"Benar kata Hinata-nee. Apa Hinata-nee ada waktu akhir pekan ini? Aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang yang sangat hebat bagiku. Hinata-nee mau ya?"

"Boleh saja. Nanti aku juga akan mengajak kekasihku. Kau pasti akan cocok mengobrol dengannya. Karna sifat kalian sangat mirip." Sebenarnya Menma merasa hatinya sakit saat tahu orang yang ia cintai untuk yang pertama kalinya ternyata sudah memiliki kekasih. Namun ia tidak ingin menyerah begitu saja karna mereka belum menikah. Jika suatu saat kekasih Hinata meninggalkan Hinata ia akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan mengajukan diri.

TBC

Maaf karna update lama. Kesibukan dan masalah diRL benar-benar mengacaukan moodku dalam menulis. Apalagi aku habis UTS dan itu membuatku tidak memiliki waktu untuk menulis kelanjutan fic ini.

Dan ucapan terimakasih pada reader yang menyempatkan membaca dan memberikan review dific ku ini. Untuk update chapter 4 aku gx tau kapan karna sebenarnya masalah diRL sedang memuncaknya dan benar-benar menguras energiku baik fisik maupun psikis.


End file.
